Foduck and the Shipwreck
Foduck and the Shipwreck One morning the tugboats were gathered round the Dispatcher. It was the “Morning Work Meeting.” The Dispatcher gave out jobs to everyone. “Now Theodore, Emily, and Hank,” said the Dispatcher, “you’ll be bringing in a huge ship. Her name is Danielle. Go at once.” The three tugboats blew their whistles and they were off. They arrived at the Big Harbour entrance, and waited, and waited. But they saw no ship in the distance. Emily went up to Bedford. “Have you seen a ship out there?” she asked. Bedford looked out. “I can’t see any ship,” he replied. “Thanks for trying,” said Emily sadly as she returned to Theodore and Hank to tell them the news. “If Bedford hasn’t seen her,” pondered Theodore, “Then where is she?” Constance stood a few miles outside the Big Harbour. It was her job to inspect ships before they entered the Big Harbour. Constance saw a huge ship coming towards her. “Stop,” ordered Constance. “I can’t,” exclaimed the ship, “I’m out of control!” Constance moved out of the way. All she could do is call Foduck over her radio, and watch the ship. The ship crashed into the rocks, her bow broken open. Water flowed inside it. The ship turned on its side, some of the containers falling off her deck. Back in the Big Harbour the tugboats were still waiting for the ship when they heard Foduck’s whistle, and saw him, pulling Shelburne. “You come with me,” he said in his serious voice. They obeyed him. When the they arrived they found the ship looking sad. “What’s happened?” asked Foduck. “The ship’s name is Danielle,” said Constance, “she was out of control…” “So that’s why she didn’t come in,” whispered Hank to Theodore. The tugs could see Danielle needed urgent help. Before Foduck could say a word Hank and Theodore buttoned on and began to pull the ship into the water. “We must rescue this ship,” groaned Theodore. “Keep pulling Theodore,” said Hank encouragingly. “Stop,” warned Emily. But it was too late. With a loud snap their tow-ropes broke. Now they couldn’t do much else to help. “I have an idea,” said Emliy. She buttoned onto Shelburne. Foduck turned and started to utter a word, but Emily didn’t hear him over her whistle. Shelburne lowered his crane, and was beginning to lift a container, but Emily was going too fast. “Hurry up,” she said urgently. “I’m going as fast as I can,” replied Shelburne. Foduck blew his whistle. Everyone stopped. “Everyone please calm down,” he said sternly. “There’s no need for panic. Now, Emily, continue to lift containers with Shelburne, but allow him to take his time.” He turned to Theodore and Hank. “I’ll pull her back into the water, then you two can button on and help bring her in.” Well, I must say, it was a wonderful plan. In no time Danielle was back in the water. Shelburne had her containers loaded on him, and the team left for the harbour. They brought the ship to Clayton, who unloaded her, and while he unloaded Shelburne, Theodore, Hank, and Foduck took Danielle to the Repair Dock. She was soon on the special dock, being examined. Theodore and Hank left to get new tow-ropes from Shediac. That night the tugboats met back at their dock. “Foduck,” said Theodore in a gentle voice, “from now on, we’ll try to be calmer in a situation.” “It’s alright,” said Foduck kindly, “I’m glad that you cared about that ship.” The two tugs smiled.